Team Cheerihawk
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and fifty-six: In preparation for their team up see ABCs #3 , Puck & Santana work together on their number.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th cycle. Now cycle 13!_

* * *

**"Team Cheerihawk"  
Puck & Santana  
****Companion to "Choreography, Cover, Competition"  
+ [Team Pop 'N Cheer] [Team Frankenduck] [Team Diva on Wheels] [Team Fab Blue] [Team Rhythm & Bounce]**

Glee assignments were still on shaky ground with them. They were getting along with it, more and more by the day, that much they knew, but it didn't make them blind believers.

When they went in to practice and were directed on either side of the room with the rest of the class, both went where they were told to. As the pairing began, they just sat and waited. Finally it came down to Puck and Artie on one end, and Rachel and Santana on the other. Puck went ahead, figuring he may just as well get on with it; neither option came with zero baggage.

He picked out the paper and read out… "Santana," he looked at her. She let out a breath as she got up and they both went on their way to stand behind Mr. Schuester, even if there wasn't much point to it anymore, they imagined.

They barely acknowledged the pairing until they'd all been dismissed. They looked back to one another, with a look that was basically 'well let's do this.'

The two of them had been playing this little game of theirs for an eternity, it seemed. Even as kids it existed, if only on a different kind of level. Sometimes there'd be shoving, other times playing… In the end they couldn't help but gravitate. It always worked better as friends, but then they just loved to test those other waters…

Then they'd grown, and new lakes had opened up, new waters to dip toes in. It was new, it was unknown, and it was all fine by them.

It came with certain issues, of course, the primary one being how territorial Santana could get. It didn't matter… in her mind, it was a lot more than people could control. She didn't respond well to others being there, even if she'd gone and kicked him to the curb already. Suddenly the fire that had appeared extinguished received more kindling and it roared once again.

"Want to come over and work on this at my place?" Puck came to offer her.

"Yeah, alright," she shrugged, grabbing her bag as she got up. "Is your mother going to be there?"

"I don't know, I guess," he replied. He turned when he heard something fall to the ground; it was Santana's bag. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Mrs. Puckerman didn't like Santana, and she had no problem letting her know. Puck sighed at her refusal to go. "Fine," he huffed. "How about your place?" he offered with a shrug. Santana picked her bag back up.

"Let's do that," she told him, walking off. Puck followed behind. Before long they made it to the Lopez home. Puck wasn't making fast friends there either, but it was at least a little better.

They set out on their search for the right song. Santana had quickly made it clear if he wanted a song where he led vocals and she just backed him up vocally and choreographically, that worked fine with her here. After all, her part was supposed to be the choreography, and the way she saw it, they were better off if he just left it in her hands.

They found their song quickly enough. It was the second offer. The first had been deemed ridiculous, but the second passed the test. It took more or less the same amount of time for Santana to work out things on her end… and they were set.

_[P, S] "Shot through the heart / And you're to blame / Darlin' you give love a bad name"_

_[P] "An angel's smile is what you sell / You promised me heaven then put me through hell / Chains of love got a hold on me / When passion's a prison you can't break free_

_[P] "Whoa! You're a loaded gun / Whoa! There's nowhere to run / No one can save me" / [P, S] "The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart / And you're to blame / You give love a bad name (bad name)_

_I play my part / And you play your game / You give love a bad name (bad name) / You give love... a bad name"_

_[P] "You paint your smile on your lips / Blood red nails on your fingertips / A school boy's dream you act so shy / Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Whoa! You're a loaded gun / Whoa! There's nowhere to run" / [P, S] "No one can save me_

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart / and you're to blame / You give love a bad name (bad name) / I play my part and you play your game / You give love a bad name (bad name) / You give love..._

_Shot through the heart / and you're to blame / You give love a bad name (bad name) / I play my part / And you play your game (bad name) / You give love a bad name_

_Shot through the heart / and you're to blame / You give love a bad name (bad name) / I play my part / And you play your game / You give love a bad name (bad name)"_

_[P] "You give love…"_

_[S] "You give love…" / [P] "[A bad name]"_

_[S] "You give love…"_

_[P] "You give love…" / [S] "[A bad name]"_

_[P] "You give love…"_

_[S] "You give love…" / [P] "[A bad name]"_

_[S] "You give love…"_

"Not bad," she commented as they finished. He smirked. They could always work well together if there weren't so many hang-ups.

They were last to perform, and it ended the duets on a high.

THE END


End file.
